Heroes of Olympus Headcannons
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Just some random Headcannons that I've made up and wanted to share regarding Jason and Thalia, Percabeth, Frazel, and more. Rated T just in case Headcannons later on include kissing or something.
1. Jason and Thalia

**Hey everyone! So these are some random Headcannons that I made up regarding Jason and Thalia. Some of them I've used in a story, some I havent. Feel free to write anything based off of Headcannons you see. :)**

* * *

Headcannon #1- Sneezing Thunder:

Whenever Jason had a particularly bad cold, there would be a clap of thunder or a bolt of lightning whenever he sneezed. Once, he got Thalia sick, and with both of them sneezing, well... The power went out all over camp.

**Special thanks to Tailsdoll13 for giving me the idea for the power outage in a review. Most of this came from my story, "Sneezing Rainbows".**

* * *

Headcannon #2- Jason's Sister:

Any time Jason would talk about Thalia, he immediately went from strong, fierce leader to, as Piper called it, happy puppy mode. For example, him casually mentioning Thalia during a conversation then Hazel asks, "wait, you have a sister?"

"Yes, I have a sister! She's immortal and awesome and her name is Thalia..."

**I found something like this on Instagram but I forgot the username... Sorry!**

* * *

Headcannon #3- Nurse Thalia:

Whenever Jason got sick, he would Iris message Thalia, who would barge into his cabin as soon as humanly possible and not leave his side until she was completely sure that he had recovered. A small part of Jason actually sort of liked getting sick because it meant more time with Thalia. She didn't smother him like Piper did, and she wasn't completely clueless like Leo usually was with this sort of thing.

**Just a thingy I made up because, hey, this could totally happen, right? I was thinking that Piper would probably baby him to some extent when he was sick, and how much he would hate that. Then a lightbulb went off in my head and this was born.**

* * *

Headcannon #4- Acrophobia:

"Jason, I swear, if you don't put me down-"

"Come on, flying is fun."

"Stop... No! Get back on the ground right now or so help me..."

When Jason found out about Thalia's fear of heights, he held onto her and flew about ten feet off the ground. Now picture Thalia screaming insults at her brother until they were safely on the ground. Once they were, she started zapping him with lightning with resulted in a lightning fight between the siblings.

**This was another one that I came up with during a loooooong swim practice while randomly letting my mind wander. Mostly because they are siblings, and all siblings fight... Just not always with lightning... Oh, well.**

* * *

Headcannon #5- Girl Troubles:

The first time Jason ever got in a fight with Piper, he immediately Iris messaged Thalia, who gave him advice about the crazy minds of girls and comforted him. Later (thanks to her awesome advice), Jason and Piper made up about whatever they had been fighting about and things were happy again.

**So... Meh. Not sure how great the possibility of this happening is, but Thalia would actually be a great older sister. :) the next five Headcannons will either be Percabeth or maybe Nico and Hazel? Tell me your thoughts. **

**what was your favorite headcannon?**


	2. When the Seven Get Sick

**Today's headcannon is going to look at what the seven (plus Nico) do when they get sick. This could be pretty entertaining, plus it could be the base for some new stories. :)**

Percy:

When Percy gets sick, he's usually all miserable and dramatic about it. That tends to annoy Annabeth (and anyone else who happens to be in his presence while he's sick) who is usually the one taking care of him, but she secretly likes taking care of her Seaweed Brain. Percy doesn't get sick often, and when he does, it's usually not very serious.

* * *

Annabeth:

Whenever Annabeth gets sick, she generally doesn't mention it and goes straight to Percy, who will crack lame jokes in attempt to cheer her up, cover her in blankets, and bring her whatever she needs. Annabeth gets sick more than Percy, because stress can weaken her immune system.

* * *

Jason:

Jason will run himself to the ground before he actually admits that he's sick and lets anyone take care of him. He doesn'tlike being fussed over, but Piper can't help but be worried, which results in some fussing over the son of Jupiter. Jason gets sick fairly often, but it's rarely anything worse than a cold.

* * *

Piper:

Piper will usually just stay in bed when she is sick, for fear of passing the bug onto somebody else. However, she gets lonely after a while and will usuallyget up and find Jason or Leo to keep her company. Piper gets sick slightly less than Jason or Annabeth, but more than Percy or Nico.

* * *

Leo:

When Leo gets sick, he'll be very uncharacteristically quiet. Usually Jason or Piper will sense that something's up and they'll go make sure he's okay and take care of him. Leo denies it, but he secretly loves how concerned everyone is when he's sick because sometimes he feels like the seventh wheel. Leo gets sick occasionally, you know, like the normal amount...

* * *

Frank:

Frank just sleeps through illnesses and generally bothers no one about it. Hazel will usually check on him, but it's wise to not bother him. Frank will get sick usually at inconvenient times, but he's hardly ever sick.

* * *

Hazel:

When Hazel gets sick, she goes straight to Nico, and if he's not available, she goes to Frank. Both of them will fuss over her and make sure she's comfortable. Hazel gets sick the most out of all the seven, since she has the weakest immune system.

* * *

Nico:

Nico hardly ever gets sick, but when he does, it's usually worse than a cold and results in a few days in the infirmary. Not that he minds too much though, because Will is always happy to take care of his favorite patient.

**What did you think? Who's was your favorite? Who's can you relate to the most? Which one are you most similar to?**


	3. Sleeping Habits

**Whoohoo, more Headcannons. :) I decided to do sleeping habit because I hougjt it would be interesting and fun to see who you can relate to.**

* * *

Hazel is an early riser. She usually falls asleep fairly early as well, and is always cheerful in the morning. Hazel sleeps on her side, slightly curled up. She isn't really a restless sleeper, but will usually move around a little bit, maybe snuggle into the pillow.

Frank is an extremely heavy sleeper, but it can be hard to get to sleep most nights. He usually sleeps as a bulldog or some other animal because he has less severe nightmares then. He doesn't really move around too much, since he sleeps in animal form. Frank doesn't like to stay up too late but he also doesn't like to get up as early as Hazel does.

Piper usually stays up late reading, drawing, or doing who knows what. She hates mornings and would prefer to sleep in late everyday if she could. Piper usually sleeps on her stomach, with her arms up by her head. She usually falls asleep in one position and stays there until she wakes up, with no movement at all.

Jason always wakes up early. Always. Maybe it's because his years at camp Jupiter, or maybe some other cause, but he always gets up early and is generally the most cheerful in the morning out of the seven (much to the other's annoyance). He also moves around a _lot_ in his sleep- pulling at blankets, snuggling into the pillows, rolling over constantly- you get the idea.

Annabeth often sleeps curled up or on her side. She goes to bed fairly late, mainly because it's hard to fall asleep with her mind buzzing 24/7. Annabeth also tends to hog the blankets, which was discovered during a sleepover with all of the girls on the Argo II. After Tartarus, she also had severe nightmares.

Unlike Jason and Hazel, Percy does not enjoy mornings. He usually goes to bed whenever he gets tired, which could be 8:30 or midnight, depending on how he's feeling. Percy, as we all know, drools in his sleep, but doesn't really snore or anything. He usually sleeps on his stomach or side and likes to spread out across the bed.

Leo tends to stay up late working on his latest project, and will usually sleep wherever he's building. He sleeps flat on his back most of the time and is generally a heavy sleeper, meaning that noises in the background don't bother him when he's sleeping. Leo is often a target for pranks, such as Piper and Percy drawing on his face, when he falls asleep.

* * *

**what did you think? Who can you relate to? I relate to Annabeth and Piper, mostly. **

**What kind of Headcannons should I do next time?**


	4. Cats or Dogs?

**Hey everybody! Wow, I haven't updated in a while... I just haven't been very inspired and I need some more prompts. I also need to read more from Carameltootsieroll *wink wink* xD haha, no, take your time, but I will definitely need to read your stuff whenever you do post anything. :) **

**anyway, ay, ive had this one headcannon that Jason is allergic to cats for months now so this was gonna be a fic on that but then I got lazy and made Headcannons about whether different characters were cat or dog people. Oops.**

* * *

Percy is more of a dog person, because he can't stand how cats just sleep all day and don't really do a lot. He does sort of like cats, but they are just so boring in his opinion. Percy would prefer a pet that would run around and play with you, and one that you could train and most importantly, teach tricks to. I think that if Percy ever got a dog, he'd name it something silly (use your imagination here) and teach it tricks. Another plus is that most dogs love water, where cats HATE swimming.

Annabeth is one of those people who likes both cats and dogs. She likes the company of cats, because they don't bother you as much or demand as much attention, but she also loves dogs as well, because she likes how they're always so excited to see you. Going back to the thing where if Percy had a dog, he'd name it something silly, I feel like Annabeth would just roll her eyes at his antics and then help him train it. After a little while, the dog would just love her and get so excited every time she came over or into Percy's cabin or whatever.

Piper absolutely loves cats. She doesn't like the dog slobber, the smell of dogs, having to bathe and walk dogs, etc. and her dream pet would be some sort of cat. However, Jason is severely allergic to cats. Are you ready for a random headcannon that I'm going to slip on here because I can?

Piper once adopted a kitten, but that lasted for a total of three days because the minute it was in the same room as her boyfriend, Jason would start sniffling and scratching at his throat- you know, like allergic reaction stuff. Anyway, Jason knew how much she liked cats, so when she asked him about it, he was all like "I'm good," as his eyes were all swollen and his throat was all scratchy. She finally found a new home for the kitten with some girls in the Apollo cabin after Jason had a severe allergic reaction and they had to go to the Apollo cabin for help.

Now, you could say that Jason is biased on the cats or dogs thing, him being allergic to cats. The answer is obvious (dogs, guys, dogs.), but if he wasn't allergic, he'd most likely be a cat person. There's not much to say here, because, you know, most of the stuff about Jason was in the headcannon about Piper's kitten.

Neither Frank or Hazel really have any preference, since Frank thinks having a pet would be kind of weird. Basically, he can be his own pet, haha. Hazel would just be like "I love all animals!" Because that's Hazel. Leo also doesn't have a preference, but in the opposite of Hazel's reason for it. He just doesn't really like or have the time for a pet. If Leo was asked the question, "cats or dogs?", he would answer, "metal automaton dragons."

Nico is totally a cat person. Don't even try to tell me that he isn't, because Nico and dogs just don't make any sense. He loves Mrs. O'Leary, though, but only her. Nico would much rather have a cat sleeping on him than throwing a slimy ball or stick for the dog to retrieve.

* * *

**I have three questions for yall:**

**one: who do you relate to most? **

**two: what should I do Headcannons of next?**

**three: writing prompts, please? I specialize in Sickfics and fluff...**

**to to answer number one, I relate to Piper and Nico here on why they like cats and stuff. Honestly the only dog I like is my dog. xD and my best friend is allergic to cats and I have two cats so... xD **

**i am really talking (typing?) a lot... I'm tired but I wanted to get something up. Bye for now!**


	5. Learning Disabilities

**Hey people! So I'm currently in a hotel and I have to drive like 12 hours tomorrow. :/ **

**anyway, I did this new batch of Headcannons in the car and you should let me know any prompts/requests so I can do those in the car ride tomorrow. :)**

**without further ado, the seven's learning disabilities (and may I just add that Jason was so hard in this one. SO HARD.)**

* * *

Percy, as we all probably know by now, had both dyslexia and ADHD. Out of the seven, his dyslexia is the most severe. There's not much else to say here about Percy, because we kind of know everything already, haha.

Annabeth also has both ADHD and dyslexia, but her dyslexia is much less severe than Percy's, and she can read decently, but she prefers reading in Ancient Greek because it takes less effort.

Leo has ADHD and very very mild dyslexia. His ADHD is the most severe out of the seven, but his dyslexia is so mild that it was never diagnosed. And, with him being on the run, it would be kind of hard to catch it.

Piper, unlike Leo, does not have any ADHD. She has mild dyslexia,but it really only bothered her when she was first beginning to read in elementary school. I wouldn't think that it bothers her too much anymore, because she made a comment in The Lost Hero that went kind of like, "I read sometimes, okay?" That may not be the actual quote, but you get the idea.

Now we are going to continue onto the Roman demigods. These are slightly more complicated, but don't worry, I'll explain.

Hazel, even though she made a comment that suggested that she did have dyslexia in Son Of Neptune, actually doesn't have dyslexia. That sounds kind of crazy, but here's my reasoning. A Roman demigod's brain would be hard wired for Latin. Latin has the same alphabet as the English alphabet we use, and a lot of our words were derived from Latin. So it really doesn't make sense to me for the roman demigods to have dyslexia. But, they used Roman numerals, so I think dyscalculia is a good possibility.

Going back to Hazel, since she was from the 1940s, none of her learning disabilities were ever diagnosed. However, I would think that she would have at least mild ADHD and dyscalculia.

Frank doesn't have any learning disabilities. Since I really can't go into much detail with him for obvious reasons... Friendly reminder that Frank won spelling bees as a kid.

Now we have Jason. I've always imagined him with no dyslexia. Honestly, Jason is hard to make this headcannon for. He seems to be able to read just fine through the series. The only exception is in Blood of Olympus, but that was only because he needed glasses and couldn't make out the sign. So, I guess you could interpret that however you want.

Jason does have severe dyscalculia, however, meaning that he just can't make sense of numbers. Also, he strikes me as the kind of person who just hates math, can't make any sense of it, etc. so dyscalculia would make sense. Like most demigods, Jason does have ADHD. It isn't as severe as Percy or Leo's ADHD, but more severe than Annabeth and Hazel.

* * *

**what did you think? Do you relate to anyone here? If anything, I relate to Frank because I don't have dyslexia or anything... **

**I need reviews and requests! **

**DFTBA :)**


	6. Some Random Headcannons

**Hey people! This chapter is actually just a collection of random Headcannons that I have on the seven. :) I hope you all enjoy these.**

* * *

-Piper absolutely hates using charmspeak on Jason, or any of her friends for that matter.

-Frank is a huge Harry Potter fan and he got both Jason and Annabeth into it as well.

-After a little while, the entire Argo II crew watched and/or read Harry Potter and bonded over the series.

-Any time there was a Harry Potter marathon on TV, Coach Hedge would scream "Harry Potter marathon!" And everyone would just drop whatever they were doing because... Harry Potter.

-Percy is surprisingly good at math.

-Leo loves going camping with the rest of the seven.

-Percy once pranked Jason by hiding his glasses, but the joke ended abruptly after Jason ran into the doorframe and got a concussion.

-Jason tried to get even with Percy by hiding riptide, but he didn't realize that the sword/pen would always come back to Percy's pocket.

-Piper and Percy once got into a huge prank war, and while they were going crazy (Piper put a ton of makeup charmed by Aphrodite so that it wouldn't come off easily on Percy's face while he was asleep, Percy filled her hairdryer with flour, etc.), Jason and Annabeth finally bonded over their boyfriend/girlfriend's craziness.

-After the war, Frank found a love for writing, and he finished a novel that was read by the rest of the seven. You can use your imagination and decide if it was ever published or not.

-Hazel illustrated the cover for Frank's book.

-Leo gets pranked a lot, since he is the heaviest sleeper out of the seven so he often wakes up with a sharpie mustache.

-Jason has social anxiety, but he mostly overcame it after becoming praetor.

-Despite social anxiety, Jason has always liked and been good at public speaking.

-Piper can play piano and guitar.

-Annabeth once read Divergent and then proceeded to sort each of the seven into factions (Hazel and Leo were Amity, Jason and Frank were Candor, Piper was Dauntless, Percy was Abnegation, and Annabeth was Erudite).

-Hazel started dance classes after the war.

-Leo likes to sing, but he isn't very good.

-Frank had always wanted to play piano, so Piper taught him a little bit.

-Piper also tried to teach Jason a song or two on the piano, but he never took a liking to it.

-Annabeth has no patience for cooking, so Percy is the one who would cook for their family.

-The first time Jason and Piper tried cooking together, they accidentally set the stove on fire and burnt whatever it was that they were making. Jason then panicked and Iris Messaged Thalia, so that she could come and help them.

-Jason and Piper are both skilled in debate. Jason because he is very organized and Piper is persuasive, even without the charmspeak.

* * *

**What did you think? Which ones were your favorites? **


	7. Middle names, Birthdays, and Heights

**I haven't updated in a while because I've been writing other stuff but I did three sets of new Headcannons and just kinda shoved them all into one gigantic chapter, so... yeah, enjoy. **

**I did the seven's middle names, birthdays, and heights. **

* * *

Percy's middle name is William, just because he was really really hard to come up with a middle name for and "Perseus William Jackson" and "Percy William Jackson" both have a nice ring to it, you know? There's really no other reason at all for this and if you have a better one, let me know because the one I came up with is terrible, whoops.

Also, headcannon that Annabeth middle-names him whenever he irritates her.

We know that his birthday is August 18, so, um, not much to elaborate on here.

Percy's height, according to the Camp Half Blood wiki was 6'0, so yeah, let's just go with that.

Annabeth's middle name is Caroline, both because I think it has a really nice ring to it and because I think it fits her. I don't know... But "Annabeth Caroline Chase"- I really like that for some reason.

Her birthday, I think was July 12? Was it in the House of Hades? If I got that right, it's also my one of my cat's birthday.

Also, as for her height, I imagined her around 5'9 because I do think that she's taller than average. Also, she was taller than Percy for a while, right?

As for Jason's middle name, honestly I only had this in my head because my brother has the same initials as him, assuming Jason's middle name starts with an A. So then we came up with Alexander as his middle name. And I do like "Jason Alexander Grace" because I feel like his first name is relatively short, his last name is short, so he needs a long middle name? I don't know if that's just me, haha. Also, headcannon that Thalia came up with his middle name.

His birthday is July 1, if I'm remembering correctly. His birthday really stuck out to me because it's three days from mine, so yeah.

Jason's height... Okay, he was described as being "at least an inch taller" than Percy. So that puts him around 6'1 or 6'2. I've always thought of him as only being a little taller than Percy, like it's not super noticeable or anything, so I'm going with 6'1.

Piper's middle name... This one was hard. I was going to have it be Grace but me being the shipper that I am was like, "but wait, her full name later can't be Piper Grace Grace". So then I realized that I liked Elizabeth because either "Piper Elizabeth McLean" or "Piper Elizabeth Grace" sounds really pretty.

Piper's birthday... I don't think we know that. But more than half of the seven have summer birthdays (Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Frank), so I tried not to give her a summer birthday, but for some reason I've always imagined an October birthday for her. Like, oh I don't know, October 7 or something.

And now for her height... I think she's around an average height, so somewhere between 5'4 and 5'7. I've always imagined her around 5'5.

Leo's middle name... Gosh, this was so hard to come up with. In the end, I had Samuel because of Sammy... Maybe? Like I said with Percy, if you have a better one, let me know.

His birthday... Again, this was really hard for me. I feel like he would have a springtime birthday, so I finally settled on April 29, just because, you know, it felt right.

As for Leo's height, I think he would be around 5'6 because he is short and stuff, so... Yeah, that's it for him.

Frank's middle name is Jacob, because, I don't really know, I just thought it had a nice ring to it.

Frank's birthday on the Camp Half Blood wiki said June 5, so let's go with that.

And as for his height, all we know is that he's taller than Jason, so that would make him at least 6'2. I imagined him really really tall, like 6'3.

Hazel's middle name is Anne, just because I think "Hazel Anne Levesque" sounds really pretty. Not much else to say on that.

Her birthday, as stated in Son of Neptune, is December 17.

And as for Hazel's height, we know that she is short (the shortest of the seven, actually). I imagined her around 5'3.

* * *

**NOW I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

**Is anyone feeling a Jasper sickfic? **

**Because I was bored and wrote two of em. If you do want one, tell me and I'll get it up sometime this weekend. **

**Option A) this is the more humorous option, in which Jason gets a cold and Piper is fussing over him, much to his annoyance. The whole thing is in Jason's POV.**

**option B) this one has like, no humor, but it's more of a hurt/comfort kind of thing where Piper's taking care of Jason and all, so... **

**Which one sounds better to you? **

**And did you like the Headcannons?**


	8. Percabeth and Jasper

**Hey guys! So today I did ten headcannons for Percabeth and ten for Jasper. I'll probably do the same thing for Frazel and the others next, I just felt like putting this up right away haha. Also, I started my percabeth AU, so I'll tell you more about that later. I don't want to give away too much right now. **

* * *

_Percabeth headcannons:_

Annabeth middle-names Percy whenever he gets irritating (Perseus_ William_ Jackson!).

Percy usually cooks dinner because Annabeth has no patience for cooking and because he's a better cook than her.

Annabeth always insists on attempting to fix Percy's bedhead in the mornings ("Oww, Wise Girl, you're pulling too hard."/ "No, you're just being a baby.")

Percy takes Annabeth with him, Sally, and Paul to Montauk, and that's where he proposes to her.

Annabeth almost started crying when he proposed.

Percy and Annabeth had their wedding at Montauk as well.

For their honeymoon, Sally suggested that they go to Rome, but they both adamantly refused, there were too many bad memories there.

Instead, they went to Florida, because they felt like going to the beach.

Percy and Annabeth later moved to new Rome to settle down.

They had two children together: Zoe Angel Jackson (After Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo) and Michael Robert Jackson (his first name was suggested by Percy, and Annabeth realized five years late that they'd named their child Michael Jackson. His middle name was after Bob the titan).

* * *

_Jasper headcannons:_

They are both terrible at cooking, but they do it together and try to have fun with it.

When they first moved in together, they tried cooking dinner together. Piper ended up setting the stove on fire while Jason, meanwhile, panicked and Iris Messaged Thalia.

When Jason proposed in New Rome, he started stuttering and blushing. Piper later teased him about it, saying that he was a nervous wreck.

They were married in the Garden of Baccus in New Rome.

Piper cried at the wedding.

She also loves cats, but since Jason's allergic to them, she couldn't get one, so she once put pictures of cats all around the house, all captioned "Men are temporary, cats are forever."

Jason and Piper had three kids together: Taylor Lena Grace, Allison Eleanor Grace, and Samuel "Sam" Leo Grace (none of them were named after anybody in particular, they both just happened to like the names).

Jason started working in the Senate in New Rome.

The Grace family moved in near the Jackson family in a house in New Rome.

Piper, most mornings, wouldn't let Jason get out of bed in the mornings by aggressively cuddling him.

* * *

**I'm really excited for the percabeth story I'm doing, and it will hopefully be up sometime soon.  
**

**Also, I found out that I'll be moving in the end of June/beginning of July so I'll be on a temporary hiatus then. But that's not for another month so I'll try to write a ton between now and then, so it shouldn't really be a problem. I just thought I'd let you all know in case I just like, disappear. **

**So... a few questions.**

**1) I'm probably going to do a Hunger Games one-shot next, so would anybody be interested in that?**

**2) What headcannons do you have on Percabeth and/or Jasper?**

**3) What was your favorite headcannon from this chapter?**


	9. Love Languages

**Hellooooooo my lovely readers! Today is a very happy day. First of all, today is the fourth of July, or Independence Day in the U.S. So happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans. Also, today is my fourteenth birthday so that's exciting. :) **

**so here are some new Headcannons about the Seven's love languages. Basically, if you didn't already know, someone's love language is the way they express love and/or feel loved. So yeah, I explain it a little better in the actual thing, so...**

* * *

Let's start with Jason today, since I never do him first and I want to change things up a bit. Jason's love language, I think, would be touch. Meaning that he would show affection to someone through physical contact and would feel loved from physical contact. In general, he's a very touchy feely person, and don't forget that he, canonically, hugs people when he's excited. In every scene of him and Piper, they've got some sort of physical contact going on. In scenes with Jason and Percy, there are several times where they clap each other's backs, etc. and same with scenes with Jason and Leo.

I'm going to go onto Percy now, because it goes right along with Jason's. I think Percy's love language would also be touch, because like Jason, he is a very touchy feely person, and in scenes with Annabeth, Frank, even Jason, Piper, and the others, there's always some sort of physical contact going on there. There's not much else to elaborate on here, because I've already explained it and all that so let's move on to Annabeth.

Alright, Annabeth. In my eyes, Annabeth's love language is definitely quality time, which means that she expresses love by being with people and alone with certain people, and she would feel loved when someone just spent time with her. Like with Percy, for instance. She was greatly affected by his disappearance, which, as I'm sure someone is going to point out, could be because they were dating and it was hard not having him there. But don't you think if her love language was quality time, that would've been especially hard on her? Also, at the end of Mark of Athena, she doesn't care that her and Percy are alive or uninjured so much as that they were together. So yeah, quality time.

Piper, I think, is either touch or words of affirmation. Actually, it's possible to have more than one love language, but yeah, I'll explain why in a second. I see her as touch because in almost all of the scenes she has with Jason, they're holding hands or kissing, or having some sort of physical contact there. I do think that, as a daughter of Aphrodite, she'd be able to sense other people's love languages well, so hers may not even be touch at all, she could just know that Jason's is. Even in scenes with Annabeth, Piper uses a lot of physical contact. The scene in Blood of Olympus with the temple of fear, for example. When Piper senses Annabeth's fear, she immediately holds Annabeth's face in her hands in a friendly gesture.

Words of affirmation, though, I can see as well. Basically, people who's love languages are words of affirmation need to be told that they're loved and given compliments. They would also express love to others by giving compliments and telling them that they love them. I don't really have a whole reason behind it, but this love language, I think, fits Piper well.

Frank, I think, would be words of affirmation. Again, I'm not really sure why, but I feel like it fits him. Maybe acts of service, which I'll explain in a second with Hazel.

Hazel's love language would most likely be acts of service. Meaning that she shows love to people by doing things for them, such as holding a door so they can walk through or doing chores when the person can't or is tired or something, etc. Also, people would show love to her by doing things for her, like I've already described.

And last but not least, Leo. Leo, I feel like, would be quality time. That would give a good explanation to why he sometimes feels very lonely, and it would definitely support that. There's really not much else to explain, because, once again, I have nothing from the book to back this up but I feel like it fits.

* * *

**I'm planning a percabeth fluff fic soon but I still need some story ideas/requests, so yeah. **

**Is there anything that any of you have just been dying for (because personally I'm craving Jasper fluff but I'm always craving Jasper fluff, so...)?**


End file.
